I Just Got Over You
by CharNinja LOL
Summary: Hinata Goddess Of The moon In love with God of The Fox Fire Naruto, She new him since they were little and saw how he didn't want to be more then friends so moved on now parents say you have to get married.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there was a kingdom of gods and goddess there overseers were a king and queen who were loved, admired, and resected by all but a hand fun of gods and goddess who were full of themselves. On the anniversary of their kingdoms great wedding many people came including a fortune teller. "Hello your majesty's I come with a gift of the knowledge of the future", the fortune teller blew purple powder that turn into enormous cloud of smoke. "In years to come there will be a great battle the leader of the army will be your old friend your majesty's, Lord Akio. He will use the old spirit of the powerful fox to try to destroy you, but it will be a great general Minato who will seal the entire demon in his son named Naruto. After all is won you majesty's will have twin's one strong boy and a most beautiful daughter" the queen and king smiled in joy of knowledge of their future children._

_"Your son Neji will be a genius at strategies and fighting. A little bit of a hard shell on the outside but a big softy on the inside, your daughter Hinata will be the most beautiful goddess in the kingdom, she will be kind, smart , skill full in many things not spoiled but she will be unhappy until she meets her one true love and fights for him and their love. There will be many important men in her life many she will care for". The purple smoke rose up a came back to the fortune tellers hand then back in his pouch. He bowed ten turned to leave, the quest clapped and continued their marry meant._

_After the party was over the goddess lay in their bed and rapped in each other arms. "That story was wonderful wasn't it Hiashi" Hana rubbed her hand and cheek against her husband's hairless chest "Yes I didn't like that there would be so many men in our daughters life, but she will be protected by me and her brother so I will let it slide" said Hiashi. Sleep consumed the god and goddess to prepare them for the next day and the rest of their lives._

_The fortune tellers every word came true the war lasted a year them after there was a four month party for all, them the queen goddess became pregnant._

_9 Month time skip_

_The goddess was in the birthing room in great room was in great pain. Child birthing was very painful but, when it was all over the goddesses gave birth to a beautifully baby boy then girl. The boy had smooth brown hair like the god, he rarely cried if only to be fed or changed. The girl with curly dark blue hair of the girl was a breath of fresh air every time she smiled she made anyone holding her feel happy and forget there trouble for that brief moment. "I'm so happy" Hana held her baby's and smiled. Hiashi smiled and said "Me too"_

_Time skip 115 year_

* * *

><p><em>Hinata laid on the bench in her flower garden with her eyes closed just feeling the warmth from the sun on her face. Then she started humming one of her favorite tunes till she heard he sister call her name. "Hinata come on father wants to see you now it's about your party" said Hanabi. Hinata sat up and stretched then yawned. "Here I come, wonder what father has to tell me about my party" Hinata sprinted to the family sitting room. When Hinata made it to the room she saw her mother and father talking to Minato and Kushina. Minato was the God of Lighting and Kushina the goddess of women in powerment. "Hello it's nice to see you again. Many I ask you grace us with your prescience" (author (I don't know if that's how you spell it help me) Hinata sat down in the middle of her mother and father while waiting for an answer.<em>

_"We wanted you to meet our son Naruto, You've meat before when you were very little" said Kushina. Then suddenly the door behind Minato and Kushina Opened and a boy with blonde spiky hair as bright as the sun, his hair stopped at his shoulders his skin was sun kissed, he has whisker marks on his face with eyes as blue as they sky. "Hey sorry I couldn't join you guys sooner I was busy looking around I love this place" Naruto plopped down next to his parents. Hiashi coughed the stood up and said "We all have come to a big conclusion and we want you to get married" Hinata gasped. "What I don't know him anymore, why are you doing this to me now" Hinata said "You don't have to get married now just in the future" Hiashi said. "So for now your courting" Said Minato ad he had Kushina stood up. "Your father and I will be in our room we will see you all again at dinner time" Kushina grabbed Minato and sped off toward there room._

_Done_

_This is my first chapter not done I'm going to finish this story for right now if you like it or not no flames it tell me what you want I have to go to class now bye Love CharNinja LOL_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's so short I need to study for a test and I will update a soon as I can love you reader and people who add this . I don't own Naruto You guys know who does.

Chapter 2

Hinata sat on the balcony in the hallway looking at the moon and stars. She saw the sky dragons flying by with the shooting stars. Hinata loved this view any time she was confused and or sad about anything coming here would wash it away and she would be happy again. Naruto had always been a part of Hinata's life they had been good friends Hinata having always been good friends as kids Hinata having a crush on him but him likening Sakura the goddess of Sakura blossoms and Anger. So Hinata distant herself from those two she couldn't stand to see Naruto faun over her it was sad and pathetic. So Now that she's just about moved on he's back in her life. "This is so not fair" Hinata whispered "What's not fair" Hinata turned around to see Naruto grin as usual.

"I just remembered that Neji owes me 50 Yen and he always gets out of giving it back to me". Hinata did a mental sigh "So do you want to go to the magical garden tomorrow we can our first date" Naruto was now sitting next to Hinata he put his hand over Hinata's "Um I guess so, just so are parents think we're trying to get along ok" Hinata look at Naruto and his face said that he wanted to tell her something but he didn't. So they looked at the stars planets and variety of things that flew in the sky like dragons colored stars. "So beautiful" Hinata and Naruto said together.

Chapter 3

Hinata fluttered he eyes opened her eyes today was the day for date with Naruto. All Hinata wanted to do was bottle her feelings up in a bottle and lock her heart in her feelings up in a bottle would let them out when she felt like it. The whole day flew by her breakfast, the family walk, and lunches all a blur. Hanabi ran into her big sister Hinata's room "So Hinata what are you going to wear it should be the black dress with lavender and white it complements your eyes" Hanabi looked at her sister with so much joy and a little jealously. "I can't wait till I get to date". Hinata looked at Hanabi and said "I have to tell you something, I was in love with Naruto but I put my feelings a side but you know there being opened again I wanted to say no but mom and dad and him would want to know why , there is no way I could tell them why I would have to kill myself If they knew". Hinata kissed Hanabi's forehead and ran into the bathroom to get ready for her date from hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey I don't own Naruto You know who does. Plus if you want me to put something in this story tell me Smiles. (x-x) V (^-^)V

Hinata lifted her hand from the bubbles in her tub. As she looked around the big room she looked at the water fall in her tub that moved the bubbles and the rose pedals around and back again. (Author note: I wish I had that in my tub) "I should tell Naruto about what happened that day, the day I stopped loving him"

Flash Back

A little Hinata sat on the edge of the pond it the park she was in this was her place to be alone, the smell of grass and water made all her trouble go away. "Sakura can you slow down I wanted to talk to you" Naruto said Sakura stopped and turned around and huffed then said "Looked Naruto I'm just not into you my heart belongs to Sasuke" she sighed and held her hands at her heart. "He has a place in my heart that no one can fill that ever". "Doesn't mean I'm not still going to try" Naruto said with a smile. Hinata smacked her forehead with her palm. (So did I when I wrote this lol) Sakura turned around to see Hinata looking at the both of them so she ran over to her.

"Oh no don't come over here, I want to be alone not right now darn it" hey Hinata what are you doing here meeting some" Sakura sat on the bench next to Hinata and crossed her legs and flipped her hair. "Hey Hinata" Naruto came over with a gleam in his eyes. "Nope, just feeding the ducks and relaxing wanting to be alone". "Will now you have company, I have to spend some time with girls or Sasuke's going to think I've moved on, I mean I have to get him to chase but still let him know he still has a chance" Sakura laughed like a evil snobby girl out of a anime or manga.

"Hey Hinata how are you" Naruto finally catching up with Sakura took a deep breath to catch his breath. "Hey is that Sasuke coming over here, Naruto sit next to me "Sakura said as she moved over to let Naruto sit next to her. Sasuke almost walked past the trio he only stopped when Naruto grabbed his wrist and said "Hey dobe Sakura wants to talk you can you sit next to her".

Sasuke stopped looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind and just sat. Hinata looked at Naruto who was looking at Sakura who was looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was the god Of revenge, it made sense his family was killed only him and his brother Itachi the God Of Weasels and Protection of family were alive no one was allowed to talk about what happened that night. "So Sakura do you want to hang out on a later date" Naruto said with a look of hope in his eyes "Only if Sasuke's coming I just couldn't go any were without him" Hinata couldn't believe what was happening first Naruto was helping Sakura then he's still trying to get with her 'Enough of this crap I'm outer here'. "Hey guys, I gotta go I'll see you guys later I just remember my dad wanted me to come home for our family walk bye" Hinata popped up and sprinted away in tears that she could not hold in any more.

Flash Back End

Hinata got out of the tub and rapped herself in a pink towel. She wiped a single tear from her eye in sadness that was too years ago she was 16 and the heart break left her thinking that she would never love again but she pulled herself together and she thought she was happy. Now at 18 her parents new she was unhappy but not knowing why just did anything to make their daughter smile like she use to.

After Hinata dried herself of with her towel she rubbed lotion on her legs and got dress in the kimono Hanabi picked out. Then there was a knock at the door "Come in" Hinata said It was Hanabi "Hey Naruto's here hurry up and come down" Hinata was putting in her black feather earrings she took a deep breath and walked out of the door and down the stairs. Naruto and Hinata's parents were waiting at the end of the stairs for Hinata "Okay I'll have Hinata home at midnight bye" Hinata jumped into Naruto carriage which was all black and two giant foxes were pulling it. "I love this carriage, the foxes are really beautiful" Hinata smiled she was glad the date was going really good so far. "Don't worry Hinata I maybe a goofball but I know how to have good time so don't worry about anything I'll handle it" Naruto gave Hinata a thumbs up sign.

The carriage stopped in front of a restaurant that was in the forest it didn't have a roof there were just tables or blankets for people who wanted to eat on the floor. Naruto got out first went around and opened the door for Hinata and helped her out. "So Hinata, where do you want to sit table or blanket" Hinata looked around then said "Blanket I want to lay down after I eat" Naruto and Hinata walked over to one of the blankets there was a small square table with a small container with a candle and a vase with roses, lily's and lilac.

A woman with blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes came to the table with a clip bored and a magical pen floating next to her " Hi I'm Ino and I'll be your server, this place is owned by me and my two friends Choji and Shikamaru how about I start you with an appetizers" said Ino. "I want some apples and mozzarella sticks what about you Naruto" Naruto rubbed his chin "I want some boneless wings in mild sauce please" Ino's pin wrote down there orders and she went towards the kitchen. "I really like this place how you on this fine day Hinata" Naruto put his hand on Hinata's and gave her look that made her cheeks red like cherries.

"Naruto I have something to tell you something but I'll wait till we are almost done here" Hinata was glad when the tension was over and Ino brought their appetizers. "So what do you want to drink and your meal" Ino out her hands and her pen ready to scribble down there orders. "Chicken parmesan" both Naruto and Hinata said at the same time, they all looked at each other and laughed.

"You're so cool to hang out with Hinata I wish we could have hang out more I mean I'm eighteen and your seventeen and I haven't seen you for two years" Hinata gave a nervous laughed and stuffed her mouth with her grapes. "So how's Sakura you still talk to her "Hinata wanted to get it out of her mind she had been thinking about it sense he asked her out.

"She and Sasuke are going out there really serous now I'm really glad that there happy together they bring out the better half of each other" Naruto looked sad as he talked about Sakura and Sasuke, it's not that he wasn't happy for them he was jealous of what they have he wanted be happy with someone like they are with each other. "Well my friends Shino God of insects and Kiba God of beasts they have wife's now there really happy, I'm so glad for them there more worried about me thou" Hinata was so nervous she ate all the grapes and mozzarella sticks. "Hey I'm back and here's your food and some music to set the mood there were 4 violins around making beautiful music. "Look Hinata I was into Sakura but then I saw how much she was in love with Sasuke and I put my feelings aside for her and my best friend to be happy, so for almost two years I've been alone but when my parents told me they wanted me to get to know you again and possible get married someday I jumped at the chance"

Naruto grabbed both of Hinata's hands and pulled her around to her side. Hinata's cheeks were so red and her head so light she thought she would faint, but when she felt Naruto's soft but firm lips on her she was glad she stayed away she had wanted then since she first saw Naruto and now she could die happy. Naruto's hands left Hinata's hands and went to her waist to pull Hinata in his lap he pulled her closer. Hinata didn't know what to do this was her first kiss but something told her to hold him so she did, As Naruto pulled apart they both were huffing from lack of air "I really like you Hinata" Hinata was so happy she didn't care if it was fake or not she just let herself be happy for once.

There i'm done for now hope you like it if you want me to write some thing just ask and you will probaly get it. No flames and i lve you all thank you for reading this i work really hard. Smiles CharNinja LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hey sorry for not updating for a while writers block, it took me a long time to come up with this chapter enjoy.

* * *

><p>After Naruto and Hinata finished diner they lay on their backs with bellys. "They was fantasic I love coming toeghter here with you it's better then anything else" As Hinata looked up into Naruto's eyes. Her eyes glistened with her tears, Naruto's face turned from happy to sad in a milla second . "What's wrong Hinata What did i do, whats wrong" Hinata lowered her head then rose it again. "I cant do this ... I've been in love with you sinse we were little and it hard for me to sit here and pretend that I have feelings for you I just got over you and I'm not ging back I deserve better" hinata pushd Naruto away then she ran off into the distance.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was in a shock off mixed emotions he would that the thought he did have feelings for Hinata but his feelings for Sakura was stronger. He knew that he never could realy fall for Hinata so he played the friends game till he would be able to sort out his feelings, When his parents told him that he would probaly have to start dating and there could be a posiblty they could get married one day.<p>

"There's nothing i can do now i just talk to her tommow"

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Hinata and her family were one of there dining rooms eating breakfast. Hinata was still upset about the other night but she tried to eat. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone at the table knew something was wrong when Hinata came home alone and ran strait to her room. "Hinata is there something wrong with your breakfast your not eating" said Hinata's mom. "I'm just not hungry i think i want to eat it later" Hinata got up and went outside to her Dragon Lily. Lily had purple dragon scales that turned from dark purple to light purple in the light.

"Hey lily how you doing girl,you missed me I missed you" Hinata rubbed Lily's nose then got on her back and rode her then they flew.

As Hinata and Lily flew Hinata tied her strap that held her to Lily then signaled Lily to do some turns in the air "Wooo Hoooo, so amazing" Hinata let Lily glide threw the sky gentley.

"Hey there you are i've been looking for you your servents said they saw you fly threw the sky"

Hinata looked over to see Naruto on his dragon

Hinata sighed then said "So what's your Dragons name"

"It's Kyuubi, i named him that because his face reminds of a fox" Naruto said as he gave a foxey smile to.

"So what are you doing here" Said Hinata

"I thought that you needed somr time to cool of buuuhhhh" Naruto didn't get a chance to finsh his sentance because Kyuubi moved closer towards Lily.

"Wow i think that Kyuubi likes Lily i hope you dont mind" Naruto made the joke so Hinata would feel better about being close to him.

'Ok i've got to get out of i dont want to be around him anymore'

"Ok i've got to go i promised my mom i would be home for the family walk, i'll guess i'll see you later" Hinata said

"Wait i'll see you later, i'll come to your room when the moon is at it's highest" Naruto said as he held Kyuubi's rope to make im lower and fly away.

"Omg what am i going to do" Hinata then flew back to Lily's stable.

* * *

><p>Neji knew something was wrong with his sister during dinner she had ate her dinner realy fast and had asked for seconds. He knew Hinata never ate more food unless she was realy nervous. "Hey Hinata how's your dinner i saw you eat two servings is everthing ok" Neji had the 'i know what's going on smirk'<p>

"Yea it's just that I saw Naruto while i was flying Lily and he wanted to make me dinner later in the week if it was ok with mom and dad,"

"Oh Hinata that's fine" Hinata's mothers face lite up when she heard this she wanted her to get along with Naruto.

"I dont know if that's ok i dont want you around that boy alone" Hiashi said

"Wel Neji and TenTen can come also right" Hinata said while she smiled towards Neji with pleading eyes.

"Sure tell me when and i get TenTen to go"

"Great then, well if you excuse me i'm stuffed and tyried night"

Hinata ran to her room made sure things were clean sprayed some vanilla perfume then sat or her terous.

While Hinata was looking at the stars she didn't see the black figure behind her it got close enough to cover her eyes.

"Hey let me talk first I know i probably dont deserve a chance but i dont have feelings for Sakura they fadeed over the years, mostly when me and Sasuke went on a trip to the underworld and we almost drown, we did save our selfs but Sakura just yelled at me like it was all my fault, i just could'nt have feelings for her anymore so please , please give me a chance"

This person talking was of course Naruto who was on his knees with the puppy dog eyes

"Ok well takeing it slow"

* * *

><p>Hey Tell me what you want me to write and i might put in my story next chapter thank you for all the support tell next time CharNinjaLOL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for nit updating sooner I was not getting the reviews I wanted so I stop writing but I wanna keep going for me because I love this story. I do not own Naruto just this story so please enjoy and if you want me to write any thing please tell me Love CharNinja LOL

* * *

><p>Hinata had asked Naruto to meet up with her in a part of her house where nobody goes so that what she was about to say to him would not be heard by anyone so as to not cause any trouble. Hinata felt sick to her stomach her palms were sweating her stomach felt like thousands of butterfly's were flying all around in her stomach.<p>

She even started to cry she had never thought she would be in this situation with anyone let alone Naruto. "Hey Hinata sorry I'm late I had to lose my parents they were asking a thousand questions ….. hey what's wrong". Hinata looked up into Naruto's eye's. Her eyes glistened with her tears Naruto's eyes became sad also he saw nothing but pain in Hinata's lavender eye's " What's wrong Hinata what happened did I do something. Hinata lowered her head took a deep breath then lifted her head again."I can't do this, I can't pretend any more I've been in love with you since we were little and it's hard for me to sit here and pretend that I have feelings for you I just get over you and I don't want to go back I want to move on with my life and find some one who can fully love me and only me"

Hinata felt good, it felt so good to say what she wanted when she wanted and not care about hurting someone else's feeling's to care for her feelings first. "Aren't you going to say something" " I always kind of knew that you had feelings for me but I kind of put it in the back of my mind because I liked Sakura I didn't want to play with your feelings but I...kind of have to" "No you don't have to do anything you don't want to". " I didn't mean it that way, I want us to start over, a fresh clean start please" Hinata stood up and walked to the balcony "A fresh start it sound's good if you really mean it" .Naruto got up and grabbed Hinata's arm's and turned around and put his hands on her cheeks I promise I will do my best to learn to love you and you will fall back in love with me and we will be happy together"

Hinata over come with happiness she kissed Naruto on the lips and ran her finger threw his hair with her right hand her left was on his shoulder as if to keep him close so he wouldn't leave. Naruto was in shock for a second but it felt right so he leaned into the kiss and put his hands on Hinata's waist bringing her closer.

Hinata pulled away from Naruto suddenly, Naruto still had his eyes closed with his lips still puckered. "I'm sorry for that, it's just that I wanted to do that for so long" Hinata took Naruto's hands from her waist and started to walk towards the door. " I have to go now I think people will start to look for me so... bye" Hinata ran out of the room like her life depended on it leaving Naruto in a stunned trance.

" I never knew or would have ever thought that Hinata would kiss that good" Naruto rubbed his lips still feeling the tingle that Hinata left on his lips from her lips touching his never seeing the shadow at the door way peeking it's head looking at him.

* * *

><p>So that my chapie I'm working really hard on the next one and I want feed back on my story you know the plot my characters the kind of stuff (smiles)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I Just Got Over You 6

Sorry for not updating sooner I got a full-time seasonal job and I'm in school but, everything has chilled for now. So I'm starting to write chapters again. So please support me in writing this story. I am taking a English class so I'm working on grammar not need to point it out.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Laying in her bed staring at the ceiling Hinata thought about many things. "What's wrong with me , why did I agree to start over with him I feel so stupid". "You shouldn't freak out you said you would try and you have to". Hinata looked back to see who the voice of the person who was talking to belong to, she saw her little sister Hanabi Goddess of Honor. "I know that I just don't want to be a woman staying with a man for anything other reason but absolute undying love".<p>

" Whose to say you won't fall back in love with Naruto, but this time he won't be so stupid and ignore your feelings" said Hanabi. "Your right and if it doesn't work this time father can't be mad at me because I really tried". 'Good, now you feel better" said Hanabi. "Yes, yes I do" "Good because I could feel your negative vibes all the way to my room."

* * *

><p>Walking in his back yard garden, Naruto had never felt better he had finally put Sakura behind him and he really wanted his new relationship with Hinata to work he finally wanted to be happy and to make someone else happy. "Maybe I should go riding with her again but this time will ride on the same dragon, yea that sounds good but, I make a picnic for her". Naruto raised his hand and a fox appeared in his hand "Hinata, I want to invite you to dinner again with all are friends so we can tell them were dating it'll be tomorrow". The fox recored everything that Naruto said and poof-ed to Hinata's window ledge.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata was walking down a hallway in her house looking out of the window on her right she saw how peaceful the world was and, she wished she could be truly happy and she wouldn't let any one stop that. Hinata saw her mother and father in the garden enjoying tea. "Father, mother I must speak with you" "Hinata what's wrong" said Hana. "Nothing yet mother, I just …. I'm worried that this engagement that you and Naruto's parents desired won't work out and you'll be disappointed in me" "Of course we wont blame you we know you will of course try you're best but, if it doesn't work out at least you tried" said<p>

Hiashi.

"You don't have to actually marry him but at lest give him a try that's all we and Naruto's parents want" said Hana. "And grandchildren" said Hiashi. Hana gave Hiashi a look "But, mostly we want you to be happy so were helping before it's to late, not that you needed our help we just want to help you keep your self available" "OK mother.

Just then a fox came into the room and replayed Naruto's message "Oh that's just great Naruto's ready for the next step you should were that light lavender kimono it matches your eyes"said Hana. "It matches everyone in our family's eyes mother" said Hinata "I know i just wanted to see a smile on your face" "OK , I'll go get out the dress for tomorrow". Hinata had a very bad feeling about the party bu,t she didn't want to upset her parent she knew she would have to put on a brave face and stick it out no matter what.

* * *

><p>Hey it me CharNinja LOL i will try to keep up with the new chappies every once in a while. Tell me if you want anything in the story bye<p> 


	7. whats going on

p style="text-align: center;"Sorry about not writing for a while , I was in a private college that kicked me out over a misunderstanding with a English assignment. I loved English because I liked to write, and because I failed the class so many times. So I went to a community college in Cleveland, Ohio , and I passed the English 101 class , so I have my love of writing back becausi know it wasn't me that had the problem it was the teacher. I will be making another chapter soon its just he tablet I have is acting stupid. Thank you all for the reviews and follows./p 


	8. Chapter 7

Hinata's POV ( point of view)

Hinata walked along her court yard taking in the fresh air of the night sky. As she looked around she saw the night time spirit's, and she watched as some of them flew in the sky, some jumped from cloud, and some of them were even building homes with some of the clouds.

'I'm so scared of what could happen in the future, but I know Naruto he tells the truth and I have to just take a leap of faith for now.' "Nikki could you come over here", suddenly a dragon appears in front of Hinata. "Yes Goddess of the Moon" "I need you to take a message to Naruto God of the Fox Fire". "Of course mistress".

Hinata summoned a piece of paper with words already written on it, and she tied it with a purple ribbon that was in her pocket. She tied the ribbon around Nikki's neck and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you so much, I appreciate this friend ship so much". Nikki flew off with a gust of wind and Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear and walked back inside her castle.

Naruto POV (point of view)

As Naruto sat on a stool in his master chambers he had decided hours ago to try to paint, as to try to calm his nerves, it wasn't working. " I have no idea what this is, is it a pig stuck in a mud pile, or a naked mad stuck in a mud pile. For get it, that's what I get for trying to be artsy", Naruto looked at his work with embarrassment. He had tried to make a sunset but the entire thing just looked like a mess.

"I never thought I would be stressed over a woman, I never thought that mom would encourage me to pressure my self to accept Hinata into my life again." Suddenly Naruto fell out of his seat as Nikki flew into his room threw his balcony. "Ahhhhhh, what are doing in here" "Sorry lord of the fox fire, but Hinata goddess of the moon has sent me with a message for you." "Oh, Hinata sent you, what did she want", Naruto saw the letter and the ribbon around Nikki's neck. He pulled it off and opened the letter, "My dearest Naruto, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I've been hesitant in our relationship because I believed that you didn't care for me the way I did for you. So I distant my self from you to protect my self, but I saw my self becoming something I didn't like. So I am telling you that I will put my full heart in this relationship, because you deserve that from me" .

Naruto looked over the letter again and sighed, "Thank you Nikki tell Hinata that I will come to her tomorrow to spend the whole day together" "Of course my lord". Naruto put the letter on his night stand, and then he walked be hind his room divider. He slowly changes into his night clothes, he then blows out his candles and climbs into his bed.

As Naruto puts both of his hands behind his head he stares at the ceiling with a hard look on his face. "I've been a super jerk to Hinata, and I'm most definitely going to make it up to her. It's not because I feel like I want to because I want to, so that we both can be happy together."

Authors Note: this was so hard to write I'm just getting into writing back to back. I also have a little bit of creative block, so if you want me to put anything in my story it will be greatly appreciated. I all ready know about the grammar stuff I've never been great at grammar but I can write. Thank you all for even writing reviews, and no flames.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews and comments. I'm kind of bored with this story so I'm ending this story. Thank you to all the followers and good reviews.


End file.
